


This world is  crazy (but so are we)

by heroleonardsnart



Series: Worlds Swap [1]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, that is correct, the 100 au, yes the 100 au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 21:29:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6394582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heroleonardsnart/pseuds/heroleonardsnart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The 100 AU no one asked for.</p><p>“Oh, I... I’m just enjoying our walk.”<br/>“So it is a date.” She smirked meeting his gaze, this time ready to see a smile forming on his lips. <br/>Jake froze. <br/>“Now my mouth isn’t working.” He chuckled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This world is  crazy (but so are we)

**Author's Note:**

> I was wondering the other day, what if Brooklyn 99 took place in the 100 world and the 100 took place in the 99 precint?? And so I decided to make it canon.  
> This will be the first of many one shots that take place in each other's worlds so hum, this can be fun.

Jake was in his tent walking in circles, his head already spinning. He sat on his bed running his hands through his hair and took a deep breath. They were running out of food and the need to hunt was clear.

He got out of bed and left his tent quietly trying his best to go unnoticed. He was worried and in a really bad mood, he hadn’t slept for days and the effects were now showing. He was heading to the lunch room to grab his daily apple when he saw her. Amy was sitting on the sick bay stairs, petting some sort of what Jake thought could be a rabbit.

“Trouble in Paradise Peralta?” Amy asked him, a little smirk forming on her lips.

“Never.” He answered drily.

“You’re getting moody, you should maybe start eating more than an apple per day.” She told him.

“Like we have more than an apple per person.” He answered her in a whisper.

“Excuse me, what?” Amy looked upset now. ”Are we out of food again? Why didn’t you tell me?” She was now half yelling, her accent showing.

“Wow, take it easy or Holt over there” Jake pointed to Holt who was only a few meters away. “May not invite you to the prom.”

“We have a prom?” Amy answered, her voice lower. Jake offered her an ironic look and smirked. She seemed to notice his joke then. “Yeah ok, but that is not the point Jake. Are. We. Out. Of. Food. Again?”

“Yes.” Was all he managed to say, his eyes fixed on the ground.

“How did we get to this point?” She was half-yelling, half-whispering. Apparently Holt’s presence wasn’t enough to shut her up this time.

“Maybe because last week we were at war and, in the previous one half of us were bleeding to death?” He told her faking a surprised look.

She got quiet for a minute. Of course he overreacted at times, but he had a point. They hadn’t had a quiet moment since they had landed and winter was coming.

“Well... Then we need to go out and hunt.” She said.

“We?” His smirk was back. “Is this a date Santiago?”

“I, no, I mean it’s a date, but not that kind of a-” She stopped talking and took a deep breath. “Why isn’t my mouth working?” She said letting a rogue smile escape her otherwise pursed lips.

“Perfect description of your sex life Ames.” Jake joked. “I’ll get the others so don’t bother getting in a dress this time.”

“I don’t own a dress.” She said cockily. “Meet me here in 10.” She added

Jake rolled his eyes at the girl, nodded and walked away. Minutes after he was in the lunch room searching for Rosa and it didn’t take him to long to find her.

“Hey Rosa? Come on out, we need to hunt.” He said raising his right hand to catch the apple she was about to threw.

“Hunt Peralta?” She threw him the apple with a threatening look crossing her face. “Are you fucking nuts? It’s freezing and Anya’s arming is still out there, I’m not sure there’s an alliance ‘here’.” She snapped at him.

“So, you’re in?” He asked, trying to put on a straight face.

“Duh.” She told him, indifferent.

“Good, find the others, and meet me and Amy halfway, we’re leaving now.”

“You’re pathetic.” Rosa told him with a sigh. “If you want her you should let her know you’re an actual option.” She said quietly while leaving the room.

“Who told you I want her?”

“Your pathetic face.” She told him, leaving him behind with his thoughts.

 

*

 

Amy was still sitting on the stairs but this time she had a different jacket and a bag on her left shoulder. ‘That must be her first-aid bag’ he thought. ‘Always so caring.’ his mind added. He shook his head in an attempt to fight that thought.

“Green suits you.” Jake told her, feeling a little dizzy, she always made him feel like that.

“Yes well...” Amy blushed a little. “Thanks.” She told him with a light smile forming on her lips.

“We- we should get going.”

And so they did. The first minutes of their walk were quiet. Sometimes their hands would brush and maybe he would place his hand behind her back anytime there was the smallest risk of her to fall. Maybe he would even look her from the corner of his right eye and half smile at the sight of her.

Amy was like a force of nature. She walked into the woods not showing any sign of fear, sometimes it felt like nothing could ever get to her. She never tripped, she would never miss a shot and, most important, and she would always have a smile for him. Even if he was rude or mean to her, even after he killed 300 people she would always have a smile for him and words of comfort. He was deep lost in this thought when she touched him on his arm trying to get his attention.

“Never seen you so quiet before.” She remarked, not quite looking him in the eye.

“Oh, I... I’m just enjoying our walk.”

“So it is a date.” She smirked meeting his gaze, this time ready to see a smile forming on his lips.

Jake froze.

“Now my mouth isn’t working.” He chuckled.

“Am I making you nervous Peralta?!”Amy asked stepping forward.

“Like you could.” He answered, stepping back.

She was about to say something when a scream echoed the woods, they both turned and all they saw were their friends coming closer. Jake had a disappointed glare on his face but pretended to smile when Gina met them.

“Sorry to disrupt your little love nest.” The girl started talking with her eyes focused on Amy. “You know Jake here keeps-” Jake covered her mouth with his hand before she had the chance to ruin his life more and dragged her away stopping a few meters from where they used to stand. She took a few moments to regain her breath and, once she did, she started snapping at him.

“What the fuck Jake?” she started. “Like I wasn’t about to do you a favour! You guys have been dancing around each other since the day we landed, it’s about time for you to get laid.”

“Float yourself Gina, you don’t know what it’s like! Besides she chose Teddy a long time ago.” He answered with both of his eyes on the ground, not knowing from where that came from.

“That’s the thing Jake, long time ago.” Boyle intervened.

“Is this an intervention? ‘Cause if it is I demand-”

“You don’t get to demand anything Peralta.” Everyone seemed to be taking a stand on their thoughts about his personal life and now it appeared to be Rosa’s turn which was a delight. “I know we agreed on staying out of each others sex lives but you guys need to figure it out before everybody in this camp freaks out and locks you in a closet.” She turned her back to him and the others followed her leaving him alone with his mind again.

After that little occurrence things seemed… colder. The hunting trip was a success, no thanks to him though. Jake was lost in his own world, thinking about his friend’s words and that moment on the woods with Amy right before they showed up so, instead of helping, he spent the evening playing pranks on everyone. It felt like revenge. Felt good.

On their way back he walked mostly next to Terry, apparently the only person in the group that didn’t have anything to say to him about Amy and, at first, he was enjoying it but after almost two hours in silence he had to know what was going on in the friend’s mind, especially if he was involved.

“So hum, you were the only one not taking a stand on that thing a few hours ago.” Jake said keeping his voice down, afraid that the others would hear him.

“You wanted me to dig in your personal life in public too?” He asked with a little smirk on his lips.

“No,” He excused himself. “I’m just a needy child.”

“You like her.” Terry said, not confirming or questioning it, more like thinking about it. Jake froze for the second time that day and although his head was ordering his legs to move he apparently couldn’t do it anymore so he just stood there.

In just a few seconds everything he had ever lived through with Amy came to his mind, like a movie. He thought of the first time he saw her, the first road trip they took together and how he taught her to fire a gun (which she was very good at now). He remembered the first time their hands brushed, the first hug they shared and the first time he ever felt his heart skipping a bit and, suddenly he knew.

“Yes.” He said and he wasn’t scared of saying it out loud.

“She likes you too.” Someone said passing by them. Jake turned his face and met Teddy’s gaze.

“What?”

“If you ask me she likes you too. I think that’s the reason our relationship never worked.” He said roughly before walking away.

His legs started to work again and his happiness was showing, Amy Santiago liked him.

 

*

 

It was dark when they got back. They made a fire to cook the meat they had brought back and to heat up the camp a bit. Nights on Earth were freezing. Everyone sat around the fire laughing and chatting. Jake was talking to Boyle about something when he lifted his head laughing and, for the first time since the little intervention on the woods, Amy’s eyes met Jake’s and he smiled mostly because he knew that she had probably been watching him for some time now.

A few hours later everyone went back to their tents except for Jake as per usual. He liked the night and he loved the stars. They reminded him of the Ark and his mother, they gave him hope that maybe one day she would come down and have the chance to see the green of those vast woods he had learned to love.

Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder and almost jumped but it only took him a moment to realize that it could only be Amy. Jake looked back to confirm it she smiled a little.

“You must be freezing.” She said taking out of her back the big purple blanket she had and placing it on Jake’s.

“No, don’t take it out” He told her. “You’ll get cold.” He was the one to take the blanket out this time and handing it to her.

She blushed a little and placed it on her back again.

“Come here,” She came closer to him and covered him too. “We can share.”

He smiled at the girl not even bothering to hide his happiness as she rested her head on his shoulder. He could feel her warmth and her smell by now, a smell he didn't even knew he was already so familiar with.

“There's a rumour that you like me.” He blurted.

“Innocent until proved guilty.” She told him with a smirk. “You have no evidences.”

“Oh, yes?” He had a challenging face by now. “I think we can arrange that.” He said pressing a kiss on the tip of her nose.

She thought about kissing him but they would have time for that. She placed a kiss on his chin instead and he smiled.

“Yeah,” his smile turned into a smirk very fast. “We can totally French kiss later.”

She slightly punched him in the arm and laughed uncontrollably for some time. At some point she took a deep breath and managed to stop while placing her chin on his shoulder.

“Butthead.”

He turned his face so he could look her in the eye and their lips were almost touching when he spoke.

“I can’t believe you called me butthead.” He was the one laughing now while trying to keep an offended face.

“It suits you.” She quoted him.

“Whatever, you are going to French kiss the butthead later.” He warned.

“Well,” She brushed her nose on the corner of his lips. “Not tonight.” She told him gently, pulling back and his little smirk faded away. Amy got up and offered him her hand to help him get up, which he accepted.

When they were both on their feet she let go of his hand and asked him to walk her to her tent, to which he agreed. It was a short walk so they got there fast and, once they did, they stood there just looking into each other’s eyes. Suddenly Amy pulled him in a hug and whispered something to his ear.

“Say that again.” He asked.

The girl pulled back of his arms and took his hand in hers.

“You’ll have to make me.” She winked. “Good night, Jake.” Amy told him in a whisper slowly letting go of his hand.

“Good night, Amy.” He answered giving her hand a last squeeze right before releasing and turning away.

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank you to the greatest beta in the entire world, find her [here](http://singinglikeapenguin.tumblr.com/)  
> Kudos and comments are appreciated. <3


End file.
